1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to processing previously accessed information.
2. Description of Related Art
Finding previously accessed information, such as, for example, web pages, email messages or documents, is one of the most frequent actions performed using computers. For example, recent studies suggest that up to four out of five web page visits are to previously accessed, e.g. previously seen, web pages.
There are a number of tools specifically designed for revisitation support. For example, some operating systems and computer applications frequently maintain a history of recently accessed files. Another example is that web browsers and several file managers support revisitation via a “back” button, a history of recently accessed files and URLs, as well as functions for creating and organizing bookmarks. In addition, another example involving web pages is that search tools are frequently used as revisitation tools.